


Le Duo One Shots

by Evytju



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, More Fluff, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: A book full of Le Duo one shots; cause who's not in love with those two?*Requests are open.*





	Le Duo One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is tired and falls asleep in Luke's arms.

Josh changed from his tailored suit into a grey shirt and black shorts, lied down in his hotel bed and turned the TV on. Josh sighed contently.

_Peace at last._

It had been the premiere of _Beauty and The Beast_ in London and although he had really loved all the buzzing around him, he was happy to be in his hotel room now.

Not even ten minutes after Josh had made himself comfortable in bed, there were three knocks on the door. “Come in, it’s open!” Josh said. It could only be one person.

Josh smiled when he saw Luke entering the room. He was dressed in black shorts and a white shirt that showed his muscular arms perfectly. Josh couldn’t help it; his heart missed a beat.

“I was bored.” Luke stated and he sat down on Josh’s bed. “You know you’re always welcome here.” Josh answered and he yawned. Luke laughed, totally overwhelmed by Josh’s cuteness. He caressed Josh’s back lovingly. Josh closed his eyes and enjoyed the touches. “Should I leave you alone? You look like you can fall asleep every moment.” Luke asked with a little smile on his face. Josh didn’t answer but crawled in Luke’s arms, hugging him tightly. “Stay.” Josh mumbled, his voice muted by Luke’s shirt.

Luke smiled and lied down on Josh’s bed after turning off the telly. He turned down the lights and wrapped his arms around the man in his arms.

Josh could only enjoy Luke’s body against his own; Luke’s scent made him completely relax. Although he really want to enjoy every second, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

*

Josh slowly came back to consciousness. His eyes were still closed, but he smiled. He was hugging a warm body, he heard a heart beating peacefully and a familiar scent entered his nose. This was the best dream he had had in ages.

“Good morning.” He heard Luke whisper with a raw voice. Josh’s eyes flew open in shock when he realised this was real. “Oh my god, I’m sorry I fell asleep on you!” Josh panicked. “Shush, it’s okay. I haven’t slept this good in ages.” Luke smiled. Josh blushed.

“Heeey, what are you panicking about?” Luke asked as he cupped Josh’s cheek lovingly. Josh didn’t answer; he just looked in Luke’s dark eyes and swallowed. “About this.” Josh answered. Luke looked confused at his best friend. “What?” He asked. “I’m sorry.” Josh whispered and he pushed his lips carefully on Luke’s.

Luke didn’t kiss back immediately, but the moment Josh wanted to pull back, Luke took Josh’s face in both hands and answered the kiss. Josh smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Luke’s body to bring him closer.

Josh had never been happier.


End file.
